


You are my sunshine

by SherlocksViolin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Sherlock, M/M, Parentlock, Post Case, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Sleepy Sherlock, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksViolin/pseuds/SherlocksViolin
Summary: John sings a lullaby to rosie as they travel in the back of a cab home, he’s about to stop when he notices that someone else is close to sleep too.





	You are my sunshine

It was on the way back to the flat, after having solved a basic robbery, Lestrade still demanded they do the paperwork that their running round had cost them along with some collateral damage that would be paid for via Mycroft Holmes, whether he knew this or not was another matter.

They’d clambered into the cab, the cold October air biting down their necks, and maybe this time Sherlocks upturned collar seemed to have more use than John would like to admit, he had brought rosie along because she had been fidgety at home and it was only paperwork so she was in no imminent danger especially with Sherlock and John around and also the whole of Scotland Yard. 

But here they were now, sat slightly closer than usual just so they could contain a little more body heat than they were losing in the back of that cab, rosie luckily was being held in her dads arms and wrapped in a thick coat, a jumper and a scarf with matching mittens and hat-John never did know where these items came from- and was close to sleeping save for the rumble of the cabs engine. 

So John did what he always did, he sang to her, nothing too long, something he’d heard from Harry when she sang to him as a child, when they used to get on-he contemplated at that moment that maybe he’d text her later, apologise for wasted time-a time when she was his older loving sister and he was her baby brother. The song had stuck as a loving memory. 

“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away-“

He’d only sang the first few lines softly before rosie was snuggling quietly into his jumper, her body lax and warm in sleep. He paused, turning to look at the detective-who was being surprisingly quiet post case-and was surprised to see that his eyes were drooping slightly and he was leaning just a bit closer to John.

John just smiled to himself, it usually took hours to get the detective to sleep and even then he usually just gave up, leaving his friend to pace himself into a frenzy before collapsing in exhaustion, he decided to keep singing.

“I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some day  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams”

He watched Sherlock as he sang, watched how the detectives body became heavier and slowly descended closer to his elbow with lack of conscious movement. When Sherlocks head did hit Johns shoulder, his eyes had blinked open in confusion before realisation dawned as his eyes widened and a blush began on his cheeks, a light pink to the pale skin, and he attempted to move away from John, believing to have crossed one of the invisible lines they had danced around all these years.

John shook his head and a whispered “it’s alright” as he pressed Sherlocks head back to his shoulder with his free hand and then proceeded to wrap his arm around the sleepy detective and then plant a kiss very lightly to the crown of curls under his chin that tickled at his neck. He proceeded with the song when he felt Sherlock melt into him and wrap his hand into Johns jumper underneath his coat. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame”

The song definitely seemed to speak some words of their life together, sherlocks return, the pain they sufferedz all hidden and written over like it never happened but it was like shattered glass, there would always be cracks.

He sang the last line into sherlocks ear, his voice slightly muffled by the mop of chocolatey hair.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away” 

Sherlock by the end of it was very clearly asleep, little puffs of cold air from warm lungs as his pulse beat steadily under johns hand, his mouth just slightly open and his eyes drifted closed, eylashes fanning over high cheekbones, not as painfully prominent since he was living with John again and was being cared for, unconsciously, by John. 

John took in the moment, smiled to himself softly, this was his family, his partner and his daughter, his best friend combined into something else, something special, something his. They were his to keep, and now he realised he had to cherish them whilst they were here, for every day they are out in danger and he could lose one- 

He cut off the thought and tightened his arms, bringing Sherlock and rosie into a firmer hold against his chest. Not if he could help it.

He realised that they were only a mile or so from Baker Street when he decided he should message Mrs. Hudson. 

‘Can you meet me outside the flat, wrap up warm, I have a sleeping detective and baby-JW’ 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of this text, it was random and in all fairness usually a similar text would be sent but more when Sherlock had been knocked unconscious and John had taken full responsibility to care for him as his doctor. So to now find Sherlock having fallen asleep willingly against his shoulder was something of a more dreamlike quality. His heart jerked for what felt like the thousandth time. Could he really have what he had been hiding from himself all those years? The thought looked but faded out as they turned the final corner onto Baker Street.

When they reached speedys, John saw Mrs. Hudson, wrapped up tightly in warm clothes and scarfs as well as what appeared to be sherlocks spare coat just in case his got covered in grime. She smiled at them and waved happily at having her boys home and cane over to meet them in the cab, her smile growing as she saw the situation at hand.

“Can you take rosie?” John asked as he slid open the cab door and disentangled rosie from his limbs.

“Of course dearie!” Mrs. Hudson beamed as she took the child into her arms, pressing her cheek into Rosie’s soft curls.

“Thankyou Mrs. Hudson, you can go on ahead inside, I’ll deal with this one” he replied and Mrs Hudson chuckled fondly before heading inside the warmth of the flat. 

“Right-“ John muttered to himself as sherlocks body slid further into the seat. “Sherlock?” He whispered, testing to see how asleep the detective really was. As it turned out, very. “Sherlock?” He asked again and tapped sherlocks cheek with his fingers. “We’re home”

He received no response and so john, not wanting to hold the cabbie any longer, have him the money for the cab before deciding to just get out the cab properly himself and unbuckle the detectives seatbelt swiftly before locking his arms around the detectives knees and his shoulders and then lifting him out of the cab. 

There was only one other time he had to carry Sherlock and it was when he’d managed to get himself drugged with some new drug at a bar, essentially the drug was harmless but had also managed to removed the detectives motor functions so that he could hardly walk and the whole time his speech was limited to talking about bees and the chemical reaction of vinegar and bicarbonate, a test everyone had studied in primary yet he still felt s need to share. 

At the same time, this last occurrence was a few years ago now and Sherlock was much to thin for johns liking those Dad, having lived with John for a while now, he had put on maybe one or two stone, his features still prominent and his waist still pinched tight but now he flowed a healthier shade of pink and his frame was more sturdy. This weight difference was also more noticeable when John had to carry the sleeping man into the flat without falling up any steps in the process. 

He managed to get into the flat successfully before the cold air could wrap around them for a moment longer and then proceeded to heave Sherlock upstairs, secretly pleased for all that time in the army and then strengthened by London’s battlefields. 

He carefully carried the younger man upstairs and then down the hallway where he backed into sherlocks already slightly open door and proceeded to lay the man onto the covers, removing his shoes, coat, and scarf before pulling the rumpled duvet from one corner, flapping it out which created and breeze to which Sherlock curled tighter in on himself before laying the duvet over him, still crisp and cold from the flat temperature alone but warming with the body heat of the man inside. 

John was about to leave the bedroom when he heard a quiet uttering of his name. 

“Yes Sherlock?” John asked quietly, approaching the bed and leaning closer to the man. 

He received no reply except a slight furrowing of the younger mans eyebrows to which he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his frown which smoothed out again and a quiet sigh escaped Cupid bow, wind chapped lips. 

As he left the room, he left it with a quiet whisper, gentle to the ears of those taken by sleep.

“You’ll never know dear,  
How much I love you,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away”


End file.
